


A Watch on the Void

by Eternal_screaming_void



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_screaming_void/pseuds/Eternal_screaming_void
Summary: Whirl finds an old watch, which turns out to be a relic of Unicron.





	A Watch on the Void

It was Sparky who found the old watch. The scraplet horde was happy and content to live in Whirl’s messy, unkempt hab and not destroy everything so long as she was kept fed. And with all the scrap metal strewn about, she was very well fed indeed. But every now and then, as is the case with all kids, she gets into stuff she probably shouldn’t. 

Bronze was by far her favorite type of metal, there was something very satisfying about the specific tang only bronze could give her. Perhaps this is why she becomes so curious about a specific watch on Whirl’s workbench. Or perhaps it was simply fate.

Either way, the scraplet horde pushes aside several of her hab mate’s work is progress’ chirping excitedly as she pulls an intricate, bronze and gold pocket watch into her claws. She nibbles at it for a moment, but seems to think better of it as the hab suite door suddenly opens, and Whirl stumbles inside.

The only good thing about living back in the city, as far as he was concerned, was having a bar so close by. It was just down the road, and by this point, the disgraced Autobot was a regular. Not a particularly well liked or even we’ll tolerated regular, but still one nonetheless.   
Whirl shoves aside a precariously stacked pile of books, most of which were severely overdue from the library, off the couch, and slides down onto it, his optic curved into a grimace. He just wanted to sleep for the next century, thanks

Sparky scrambles up onto the couch, tiny claws leaving small pockmarks as she did, but Whirl didn’t mind. In fact, he welcomed having her nearby. It made him feel a little better to see something he cared so much about. The copter lets out a grunt as the sparkling shaped scraplet crawls up into his lap, dropping the watch like a cat bringing back a particularly large rat. Whirl glances at it, and sighs a little, reaching out to give the chirping scraplets a gentle pat on the helm with a claw. “Yeah, it’s pretty ain’t it? But you uh, probably shouldn’t eat it, kiddo. Too many small parts, you might choke.” He picks up the watch in his claws, examining it curiously. Sparky chitters and snuggles against Whirl’s chassis, tiny optic squinting in delight at being pet and held. 

“Huh. See, funny thing is, I don’t ever remember picking this up anywhere.” The gangly mech shifts, his rotor blades giving a small jolt as he sits up, and carefully pries the watch open, slipping a claw gently into the gap by the front, and popping the lid open. A soft, lilting tune comes out of the now open watch, gentle and calming, but tinny and rather old. Whirl’s helm tilts slightly as he brings it up closer to his optic, as he examines it. The glass of the watch was stained, and old, a musty smell coming from it, and yet it was very well made, the soft ticking of the gears in flawless time, and Whirl clucks amusedly. “You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say I made this one at some point, but it’s way too old for that, I think. I ain’t that old.” He runs a claw gently, almost lovingly over the tarnished metal. “It’d be a shame to throw it out though, so I think it’s a no-go on the eating, dear.” He leans down to give the scraplet horde a small pat on the hand as she trills a little irritatedly, before moving off to go and find something she could eat.

Whirl sighs, and sets the old watch aside, leaning back against the couch again, his optic offlining as he lets out a soft groan. It had been a long day, and he was looking forward to just, sleeping through the rest of it.

Sparky lets off a soft chitter as she climbs onto the coffee table by the couch, nibbling on a small piece of tin. A soft rattle of metal against metal bounces around the room as the scraplet horde suddenly runs off, tiny feet scrabbling against the table and floor as she runs into a different room, away from Whirl and the watch.

A voice had come from the watch. A deep, bass voice, commanding and cruel. And it sent chills through the scraplets, for even with their limited sentience, they knew the voice of a god.


End file.
